PROJECT SUMMARY: The University of Illinois Cancer Center (UICC) Administrative Core (Winn, PI) of the GUIDE Cancer Training and Research Project aligns the leadership of the GUIDE Project with the expertise of the Internal Advisory Committee (IAC) to provide administrative oversight to execute the specific aims of the collaborative project. The specific aims of the administrative core across both institutions are identical to reflect the shared governance model, and are as follows: Aim 1. Provide overall support to the project, via close interaction with the UICC and GSU Leadership and the Internal Advisory Committee. This will include managing the budget, organizing meetings of the entire project team, ensuring attendance and compliance with commitment to NCI meetings, communicating with the sponsor, preparing annual reports, and coordinating collection of data from the other components for evaluation of program goals. Aim 2. Organize and play a key role with the UICC-GSU Leadership and the Internal Advisory Committee in the four stages of the project. These stages include the initial planning/priority setting stages of the project, which will take an estimated 6-12 months followed by the implementation and evaluation stages which will be operating during Years 2-4 of the project. Aim 3. Provide overall support to the Training and Education Program component. This will include assisting Catharine Balthazar (GSU contact PI) and Alicia Matthews (UICC PI) in the management and coordination of the mentorship program for GSU junior faculty, the Summer Undergraduate Fellowship Program, the Certificate Program, and the different educational programs (e.g., bootcamps, lunch n' learn seminars) that will take place in Years 2-4 of the grant. Support for the training and education program is included in the administrative core in order to ensure shared governance by the partnering institutions and oversight and management of Project Management leaders, who also serve as project coordinators for the training and education program.